


Tell me

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universes, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason Todd is a Talon, Multi, Tim Drake is a Talon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: What is love? When three strangers attack Damian they claim just that,that they love him after thus loyalties are tested and Truths will be revealed.





	1. Chapter 1

Time travel Alternate realities weren't new in the batfamily usually it was a JLA member or two not something so close to home not one of them.

 

It was a simple night considering it was Gotham the villains were in check No one was dead or was about to die even Bludhaven crooks got the hint but it was too good to be true. 

 

“Are you sure about this is he even ok with this?” A hooded figure asked his partners and the eldest stared at him.

 

“Do you not want him back? Do you not wish him back in your arms?” The eldest asked and the doubtful figure snapped his mouth shut.

 

“That's what I thought Claw find him now!” The eldest commanded and ‘claw’ jumped down into the dark Gotham streets. The eldest took a photo out of his pocket. 

 

“Soon my love we will be reunited and bloody corpses will all that will be left if someone tries to stop us, Soon Damian Wayne your Talon will have you again.” Talon put the photo and he and the remaining partner dropped down.

\-------------

Damian was speeding through Gotham city looking for trouble. It may sound bad but It was better than Dick’s insistence on ‘family game night’.

 

“ _ Robin! Return to the cave immediately!”  _ Bruce barked and Damian rolled his eyes he had no intention of going home he had a lead on some arms deals at the docks and he wasn't going to pass up a lead.

 

“I apologize father but I must investigate some intel I received from abuse he says there's an arms deal going down at the south Gotham docks.” Damian explained hitting a ridiculously sharp turn at the loading bay.

 

“ _ So you tell one of us we will help you!”  _ Dick intercepted putting in his two cents that's when 3 streaks jumped above Damian jumping from roof to roof.

 

“What in the bloody hell?” Damian murmured but Bruce and Dick picked up on it.

 

“ _ What's going on Damian _ !” A shuriken was lodged into the back tire of Damian’s motorcycle and he went flying into a pair of strong arms.

 

“Unhand me scum!” Damian screeched pushing them away and landing on the ground. 

 

“Do not fear us love we just want you home.” The tall one wore a filter Damian could tell.

 

“I don't know who you think you are but I'm not your love!” Damian snarled pulling his grappling hook and aiming for a nearby gargoyle he was injured and those men were….Sketchy as Dick would put it. Damian silently cursed and started for Wayne Manor not realizing a tracker has been placed on his injured ankle.

\--------------

Needless to say Tim Dick Jason nor Bruce were pleased with him.

 

“That was stupid and reckless!” Tim said instantly but Damian didn't miss the smug smirk on his lips and rolled his eyes.

 

“Piss off Drake I'm injured and I'm fairly sure I was on the verge of being molested.” Damian shivered and Bruce rose an eyebrow. 

 

“Molested?” he said and Damian handed him his mask.

 

“Check The feed I was attacked by three masked assailants and one was overly...affectionate.” Damian winced as he wrapped his ankle and Bruce hooked the mask to the computer watching the footage. 

 

“ _ Do not fear us love we just want you home.” _ Damian shivered the way he had peered at him was unnerving. 

 

“Damian you're off patrol not just because of your insubordination but for these three if they are as dangerous as they seem you could've gotten in serious trouble.” Bruce said and Damian sighed he wanted to argue but with Bruce he wouldn't get a word in.

 

“Yes father.” Damian grumbled and the 3 Robins shared a look with the dark knight the three were trouble. 

\---------

Talon stroked himself gently imagining a warm mouth around his cock bobbing their heads as Talon moaned close to release as Claw thrusted into the owner of the mouth grunting at the tightness as Hawk watched, the cock ring denying him his release Talon released into the warm mouth who swallowed every drop.

 

“ _ Such a good boy.”  _ Talon would praise and Damian looked at him Emerald eyes brimming with joy.

 

“ _ For you always my Talon.“ _

 

Talon’s eyes snapped open and he sighed at his cum soaked hand. It was a dream, a dream that he hoped would become reality as soon as the bats were out if the way but he had to wait to make his appearance known.

\-----------

**2 weeks later**

Even when everyone else was on patrol Damian was under surveillance in the form of a collar Damian tried to step out of Wayne Manor a nice shock would hit him not lethal of course but still it hurt.

 

“Stupid father Stupid Grayson Stupid Todd Stupid Drake!” Damian hissed as he paced around the cave angrily he needed to be out there he had to find out what did those men want with him? 

 

He wasn't going to let the collar stop him he'd lost 2 weeks already and they'd already begun stalking other members of the family at first  he needed to be sure but as time passed that same man who'd called him ‘love’ was seen clear as day on camera.

 

“Who are you?” Damian grumbled as he stared at the picture though he knew his name was Talon Damian needed who was under the mask in more ways then he'd want to admit the familiarity was killing him the man had showed up at the Manor alone this time and spoke to him so  truthfully that Damian wanted to say it two words that stuck out on the tip of his tongue.

 

‘My Talon.’

**_3 days ago_ **

_ Damian waited impatiently for the family’s return tonight. His research had been going well he'd realized as It was too risky to keep data on the Batcomputer he'd kept a binder under his bed filled to the brim with information on the ‘Talon’. He'd made it very clear in his recent endeavors that neither he or his companions were part of the court of owls who were now inactive. _

 

_ “Who are you Talon?” _

 

_ “Who do you want me to be?” Damian picked up his knife and threw it at the Talon who dodged it easily.  _

 

_ “As told you before do not fear me or my companions we just want you home with us Damian.” The talon now towered over him staring straight into Damian’s eyes. _

 

_ “I am home.” Damian said and Talon pushed him against a wall pinning him. _

 

_ “Do you really believe that a place where they hold you back from the thrill of drawing the blood of scum who have no place in the world.” Talon pulled a knife and pressed it to Damian’s neck applying enough pressure so that it didn't cut him. _

 

_ “But then again you yourself like it you like being challenged and you need to feel dominated but I want to love you but then again controlling you seems to save time.” Talon said and Damian’s breath hitched it was true he loved to lose control  that one ounce of defiance that he'd built up be crushed. _

 

_ “Damian we want to love you as you want to be loved remember that.” Talon was gone in the blink of an eye and Damian was left with his knife.  _

**Now**

His head had been swimming with emotions since the visit and he knew he would be in trouble if he didn't make a choice.

\--------

Dick dived off of the roof soaring from building to building as if he was defying gravity. Though he couldn't think straight ever since the appearance of Talon.

 

‘ _ Why Damian?’  _ was the question running through his mind the Talon’s interest in the youngest Wayne was scaring him the way they interacted was making his skin crawl as he thought of the first thing Talon said to Damian. 

 

“ _ Do not fear us love we just want you home with us. _ ” Damian wasn't their love he was his. Sure it sounded bad but anyway who knew them knew their relationship. 

 

“ _ Nightwing B says it's time to turn in.”  _ Tim said obviously tired.

 

“Sure thing Timbo and please get some sleep you know B will force you off patrol.” Dick said and Tim sighed.

 

“ _ Yeah yeah I'll get some sleep. _ ” Tim said and Dick began to travel home.

 

After debriefing Dick walked upstairs drained from the night. Jason faced one of the Talon’s companions who seemed to fight like him think like him he acted as if he was Jason.

 

“Hah~” Was that Damian? Dick intended to find out as he neared the current Robin's room doing his best to not be heard.

 

Damian laid on his bed a line of fresh cuts on his arm knife on the floor moaning as the vibrator set to it's highest level pleasured every nerve it could reach which from what Dick could see was a lot.

 

“Faster please please please.” Damian was close and Dick couldn't help but reach for his own member but stopped as Damian reached his end. He'd tell about the cuts later but for now he had a date with playboy and lotion. Had he stayed he would've heard Damian utter out a single name. 

 

“ _ Talon.” _

\---------

**The next morning**

 

Bruce was worried ever since the appearance of ‘Talon’ his family was acting different. Dick was more serious and it was taking a toll on him,  Tim was sleeping even less which Bruce feared would break him. Jason was using lethal force so he had to be watched and Damian was distant more than ever since meeting the Talon and he was cutting himself apparently.

 

“Alfred would you mind getting the boys in here?” Bruce asked and Alfred said they would be there shortly. 

 

When they reached the cave all of them were instantly confused. 

 

“So what's up B?” Jason asked leaning on a nearby wall and Bruce sighed.

 

“Since the appearance of this...Talon our methods and strength have been tested and today I'm addressing issues that I have noticed or have been brought to my attention first Damian.” Bruce saif and Damian rose an eyebrow. 

 

“You've been cutting yourself and it needs to stop.” Bruce deadpanned and Damian’s eye twitched before smirking. 

 

“I had no idea ny sexual preferences were anyone's business.” Damian said innocently and Jason gaped at him.

 

“Oh shit little bat!” Jason said wanting to see What happened next.

 

“Excuse me?” Bruce said and Damian shrugged.

 

“You heard me father I had no idea my sexual preferences were anyone's business.” Damian repeated and Bruce paled.

 

“Don't look so stunned father as much as you participate in….activities with Kyle the enjoyment of pain shouldn't shock you.” Damian said and Bruce narrowed his eyes. 

 

“The knife give it to me.” Bruce said and Damian scoffed.

 

“Like hell I will!” Damian shrieked and Bruce slapped him.

 

“That was an order Damian.” Bruce didn't see the hurt in Damian’s eyes but he could see the fury in Jason's as the cold metal of a gun was pressed to his head.

 

“You still using your Robins Bruce thought that ended with me.” Jason said and Bruce closed his eyes Jason and Dick had gave Bruce their all as Robin but poison ivy started a chain that stopped after Jason's death.

 

“I'd never do that to him he's my son.” Bruce said but he knew he wasn't trying to convince himself. 

 

“I was too Dickie was too yet every night at age 13 we were in your room…. tell me how much does Damian look like Talia?” Jason asked and Bruce gulped.

 

“He's an almost carbon copy.” Bruce admitted and Jason chuckled. 

 

“That so then look at him in the eye and tell me you haven't thought about putting him over the hood of that damn car and fucking him.” Jason whispered and Bruce looked Damian in his eye blue on green and shuddered. 

 

“I'd never hurt my son.” Bruce said and Jason kicked him away. 

 

“Then never hit him like that again.” Jason said and something hit the floor next to Bruce. It was the knife and Damian looked at Bruce dark bruise forming on his tan skin. 

 

“Was it worth it father was it worth risking me again?” Damian hissed before returning upstairs not paying attention to the rapid beeping

\---------

**1 month later**

Talon was quite pleased it seems the mood destabilizers he placed on the family were working perfectly. Jason and Bruce were at odds Dick and Tim weakened and Damian fed up it was perfect.

 

“Claw Hawk make your presence known it's time to make a move.” Talon ordered rising out of his own seat.

 

“ _ Finally! I've missed the brat bad Tal.”  _ Claw huffed and Hawk chuckled. 

 

“ _ You miss seeing him squirm when I prepared him.”  _ Hawk snorted and Talon rolled his eyes.

 

“Focus or else we'll lose him again!” Talon shouted and Jumped from his window.

\----------

The batclan sat at the dinner table silently not bothering to speak to each other unless it was to pass something. 

 

“Might one of you stop hoarding the Salt and Pepper?” Damian grumbled and the clattering of silverware was heard.

 

“I don't know Bruce acts like he can't even hear me!” Jason yelled and Bruce growled.

 

“That is enough one more outburst and you will be off to Cane!” August Cane ran a behaviour reformation academy for wayward youths.

 

“It'd be better than sitting here with a sorry excuse of a family!” Damian yelled and Bruce stood up. 

 

“Pack your things I warned you Damian this is the last straw your disregard for authority is becoming a-a-a nuisance !” Bruce shouted and Damian marched upstairs as Bruce's phone beeped.

 

_ “Warning Cave breached immediate action advised!”  The AI _ said and Bruce looked at Jason Tim and Dick.

 

“Move.”

 

When they reached the cave it was no surprise who'd done it.

 

“Batman, nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin lovely to see you but we just need Robin so be sensible about this and go and get him.” Talon said and Bruce scoffed.

 

“Why the hell would I give you my son?” Bruce asked slipping a batarang out of his belt and Talon chuckled. 

 

“You see none of you appreciate him like we do you don't see how you're limiting him with this ‘no killing rule’ you treat him as some cheap replacement for this lot.” Talon said pointing to the former Robins.

 

“But Tal you gotta admit they're pretty.” Claw snickered and Hawk cracked his neck as he removed his mask.

 

“That's because they are us Jay.” The batclan was in shock as the rest of them removed their mask.

 

“Owlman was just like you undeserving of Damian so we loved him  **all** of him until he was killed in the crossfire of your feud with Ultraman for that stupid whore.” Talon or should I say Dick hissed and Claw pulled a gun as he walked to the computer and plugged something in.

 

_ “Do you know why You're here?” A man asked as the alternate Damian struggled.  _

 

_ “N-no.” he sounded so broken and scared nothing like theirs. _

 

_ “You're father took what was rightfully mine so now I'm gonna take what's his in the worst way oh wait that's you.” The man said and Damian kicked at him as the man neared but it didn't faze him. _

 

_ “Now now I've seen what you like so just don't fight-wait do because I want to show your father how weak he is, that even with countless masters he will not beat me and you'll be living proof the son he never wanted.” The man hissed and his lips found Damian’s throat as the boy continued to kick at him. _

 

“Tal would you like me to fast forward it?” Claw asked eyes squeezing shut.

 

“No let them see let them see what his sins cost us.” Talon hissed he'd seen the video multiple times as he forced Owlman to watch each and every time.

 

_ Ultraman had removed Damian’s clothes and as laughing at him laughing at the countless bruises that he hadn’t made. _

 

“Someone's done part of my job wait I know Talon he was especially rough or was that Claw he's quite psychotic if my memory serves correctly.” Ultraman said amused and Damian spit on him.

 

“Burn in hell you son of a whore!”  Damian screeched and Ultraman smile faded as he slapped Damian.

 

“Exactly what I said to your father.” Ultraman snarled and Claw grimaced  this video was never easy for him and Hawk while Talon watched with a blank expression.

 

But the screen went black.

 

“Talon that's enough.” speak of the tiny devil.

 

“Damian how wonderful just the person we were waiting for!” Talon said and Damian slapped him and as the man lowered to clutch his bruised cheek Damian whispered in his ear.

 

“You touched me knowing full on well I wouldn't understand what was under your mask, I fell in love with Talon not Grayson not my brother so why, why in the hell would you do this!” his voice had gotten louder and louder as he spoke.

 

“I knew you'd still want me the same but think about it we'll give you a whole world as you rightfully deserve a whole world that we tore to shreds so when you returned they'll all have paid the price!” Talon grasped Damian’s arm tightly as the Batfamily looked on in shock.

 

“Little D...No.” Dick whispered and Talon smiled. 

 

“He said yes the minute I penetrated him.” Talon chuckled and Jason pulled his own guns and aimed at Claw and Hawk.

 

“Claw Hawk disable him permanently for the hell of it!” Talon commanded and Damian jumped in front of Jason.

 

“Timothy Jason that is quite enough Todd move to the right with Drake father and Grayson and Richard no harm will come to them.” Damian said and Talon huffed.

 

“Fine Jason Tim leave them be!” Talon shouted and the two returned to their previous positions.

 

“Damian you can't seriously be considering going with them!” Jason was beyond mad now he refused to believe his little brother was choosing these psychopaths over them but his answer came in the form of Damian pulling Claw into a kiss.

 

“Not considering Todd I am going with them.” Damian knew they'd never understand it's why he was leaving the visitors did.

 

“Son no..” Bruce didn't know what to say.

 

“I'm not your son and you're sure as hell not my father!” Damian screeched and Talon handed him a sword.

 

“Something that was rightfully yours just like our earth.” with that Talon clicked a button and the four were gone.

 

“Now what the hell do we do?”

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the sucky chapter it was abut rushed and Occ overload ahead you've been warned

**5 years later**

 

Damian was gone soon Jason followed Tim was after and finally Dick he'd tried to stay strong in he tried to be patient hopeful but when he found a picture of him and Damian with a knife in the middle……

 

He gave up.

 

Disconnected from the titans and Barbara. There was supposed to be a wedding but when he looked at his groomsmen he broke when he remembered his “best man” was gone, for a sadistic copy of him and his brothers. 

 

‘ _ Hr was supposed to be the groom.’ _

 

“Dami why please why why why why why!” Every night Dick found himself talking to a figment of his imagination someone to ask his questions. 

 

But he never answered. 

 

“We loved you we cared all you had to do was say something!” Silence.

 

“Why the hell aren't you talking to me!”

 

“Because there's no one the fuck there.”

\----------

“Show no weakness!  You have to fight for your place no matter what!”

 

“Richard enough!” Talon froze mid stance and lowered his fist.

 

“Ibn wash up for supper and sit with papa I'll join you in a minute.” Damian said kissing his son's head.

 

“Yes mama!” Ibn chirped and Talon shot Damian a look

 

“My love you coddle him too much.” Talon said wrapping his arms around Damian’s waist.

 

“You don't coddle him enough.” Damian said coolly as Talon buried his head in his neck.

 

“I'm sorry love I try but we have nothing in common,” Damian shook his head that wasn't true.

 

“If you would stay home for more than an hour then you would know the trapeze is his second home.” Talon’s eyes widened in excitement. 

 

“Really?”  

 

“Of course he even wears your old costume but some days when he's practicing I get 3 hours to myself just me and a chest of wonders…..” God save him. Talon knew what that chest held. 

 

“Damian after dinner I expect you ready on that bed, clear?” Talon growled and Damian smiled  wickedly.

 

“Yes my love.”

\------

Tim drake couldn't believe it had been so long, so long since the destruction of his family.

 

 

He couldn't bear the thought.

 

He kept contact with Alfred but no one else. 

 

Bruce had the number.

 

But Tim would be damned if he answered the phone.

 

Not with what he'd done.

 

_ “Bruce we need to tell him.” Bruce had known exactly where Damian was but he didn't care. _

 

_ “Tim we'll talk about this later.” _

 

_ “There is no later!  Dick is hurting because he thinks his little brother is lost with nothing but a psychotic son of a bitch! He's hurt shit I'm hurt and you've been keeping this from us!” Tim yelled and Bruce glared.  _

 

_ “The minute he let that psychotic put his hands on him he made his allegiance  _ **_very_ ** _ clear,” Tim was shocked Bruce was just gonna give up on him  _

 

_ “So that's it? He's no longer your son? You're a son of a b-” _

 

**_“Leave it alone Tim!”_ ** _ He left alright, _

 

_ And he never looked back. _

 

Tim woke up in cold sweat palm touching his now healed cheek but the pain was still there…..

 

The pain of losing a father.

 

 

 

\-------

 

What the hell are you doing here Jason?” Dick asked and Jason shrugged. 

 

“Taking a trip down memory lane I guess, Baby bat got all of us down.” Jason said and Dick sighed .

 

“Why would he do this?” Dick asked Jason voice hoarse and eyes puffy. 

 

“Shit, with the way that house was? I'd have left too. Bruce was out of line as Fuck about not telling us about-”

 

“About what?”  Dick asked and Jason face palmed. Dick was supposed to talk to Tim.

 

“Listen Dick Bruce knows where Damian is he just sorta disowned him as a son and Robin?” Jason said and Dick went Ballistic. 

 

“HE DID WHAT!” Dick was gone in a flash storming outside to start his bike. 

 

“I'm gonna kill this old man, I mean it!” Jason heard Dick yell and took off after him. 

\----

“Daddy Mommy is crying.” No matter how much Damian hated to be called Mommy Talon allowed it. 

 

“Do you know why?” Talon asked and Ibn shook his head. 

 

“He said Grayson isn't here.” Talon sighed, he knew  **exactly** what was wrong. 

 

“Go play outside with Baba. “ Talon said as he stood, the green eyed boy took off like a light and Talon smirked as he knocked. 

 

 

“Damian I understand you've been crying?” Talon said softly and he heard something break. 

 

“No!”

 

 

“You know what I do when you lie to me!” Talon snapped and Damian went silent .

 

“It's open!” Talon rolled his eyes as he walked in like he needed per-

 

“Why the hell is there a broken picture picture on our floor?” Talon asked slowly and Damian gulped .

 

“I miss them.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Can I go see them?” 

 

“You know how I feel about that Damian.” Talon said and Damian huffed. 

 

“Please you haven't let me leave our house in 2 years Richard,  2 years of my life are gone please let me have this.” Damian pleaded and Talon grimaced. 

 

“Fine but before you go.” Talon forced Damian to his knees. 

 

 

“Who's your Master?” Talon asked 

 

 

“You.”

 

 

“Louder please.”

 

 

“You're my master!” Damian said louder this time. 

 

“Fine, make your arrangements but take Ibn with you this next mission of ours… he doesn't need to be alone. “ Talon said quietly before walking out. 

\----------

Tim grunted as he woke up to his phone beeping.

 

“ _ Jason Todd is calling you.”  _ Tim huffed before turning over. 

 

“Answer it Martha!” Tim commanded as Jason's voice filled the room

 

“Tim listen Dick is on a warpath he knows about Damian and he's not happy!” Jason said voice obviously distressed. 

 

“I care why exactly?” Tim asked 

 

“He brought his gun.” Tim was up like a light. 

 

“Shit I'll be there Soon!” Tim said before jumping out of bed. 

 

‘ _ So much for lazy Saturday.’ _

_ \------ _

“Dickie it's not worth it man stop!”Jason yelled as Dick pulled into the manor driveway the gate recognizing his bike.

 

“No way Jay he's gone too far.” Dick growled as Jason gulped, this situation was backwards as Fuck.”

 

‘ _ If you can't beat ‘em  join ‘em. ‘  _ Jason thought as he pulled his own gun from its holster .

 

“Yo wait up to u can't hog the killing part!”

 

The two rushed to the manor door knocking fervently. As expected Alfred opened the door but not with a small smile or his usual neutral expression, Alfred looked pained. 

 

“Master Jason Master Dick I must ask you to lower your weapons we have… .guest.” Dick and Jason looked at each other. 

 

“What kind of guest?” They asked as the walked in.

 

“Funny I thought I was a resident though I haven't been here since age fifteen and well…. You know.” 

 

“May I present Damian Wayne-Grayson and Ibn al Xu'ffasch Grayson.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
